Fantasía
by Cataplasmator
Summary: Mi primer cuento corto.
1. Presentación

Buenas, queridos humanos. Aquí el Cataplasmator.

Hago esta pequeña introducción para sumergirlos en este, mi primer cuento corto y fanfic de Evangelion. El nombre del mismo, Fantasía, es algo que les pido mantengan en mente mientras avanzan. No es muy largo, así que el esfuerzo no debe ser significativo.

"Adéntrense usted, señor lector, sin miedo a este mundo."

Quiero aprovechar para agradecer a El Observador y Himp, mis dos prelectores y principales colaboradores. Como no es de faltar, todos los derechos y honores es para Gainax, Hideaki Anno y todos esos brillantes hombres que hicieron Evangelion. Muchas gracias.

Disfruten.


	2. Primera Instancia

Primera Instancia

Su dolor era ligero pero inusual. Sentía presión en la cabeza, un ligero mareo y bastante confusión. No podía acordarse de cosa alguna. Abrió los ojos, cansadamente, y se percató de lo que ocurría. Se encontraba en una especie de calabozo, oscuro y con paredes de piedra que sujetaban algunas antorchas a bastante altura, donde no podrían ser alcanzadas. Movió su roja cabellera, que le caía en el rostro y le estorbaba, y se sentó en el duro y frío piso, intentando apreciar mejor el lugar. No demoró mucho en notar que no estaba sola.

"¡Baka!" gritó casi automáticamente al sentir el peso que tenía encima, mandando a volar a un chico que seguía dormido. Este, el cual tuvo que sujetar su cabeza por el dolor, se lamentó, aunque sin razones verdaderas, de que su mano estuviera en el trasero de ella. Tampoco podía acordarse cómo había llegado ahí.

Refunfuñando, al ver lo patético que se veía el chico, la chica levantó la vista y se encontró con unos profundos ojos rojos que la veían desde cerca. No dijo cosa alguna, sin embargo.

-----

Con un sobresalto se levantó Rei de su cama. No entendía aquello que acababa de pasar. Sentía sudor frío deslizarse por su nuca, su pecho bastante húmedo, su respiración bastante acelerada y sus ojos muy abiertos. ¿Qué había sucedido?

Se levantó, entre sorprendida y confundida, y caminó hasta el final de su habitación, buscando un poco de aire fresco para respirar. Abrió la puerta y vió el cielo tornasolado, el arcoiris plateado y los peces volando. Con un salto se puso a volar.

-----

"¡Despierta!"

Entre las risas de todos, rojo de verguenza, Shinji despertó para ver a Kensuke también enrojecerse luego de darse cuenta de que había gritado muy fuerte. Se había vuelto a quedar dormido en clase.

"Baka..." escuchó a Asuka, a la distancia, quien no se había ni volteado a verlo. Sintió con dolor su desaprobación, y luego se sintió peor al ver a Rei, quien lo estaba mirando directamente. Sus preciosos ojos rojos eran profundos e inquietantes como su expresión era indiferente, pero había algo más en esa mirada, fija y penetrante. No habló. Kensuke, por su parte, regresó a su asiento, lentamente, y volvió a sentarse. La clase siguió, como si nada, y cada quien volvió a lo suyo. Shinji no volvió a dormirse.

---

El día había sido arduo. Con razón se dormía en clases. Recordaba, casi con desagrado, la cantidad de pruebas, pasando por la de sincronización, que era habitual, a una especie de combate simulado que, para vanagloriar, Asuka había superado todas las expectativas. Ahora estaba insoportable, más de lo usual, y no dejaba de mofarse de él. Con la llegada de Kaji lo había dejado tranquilo, por lo menos, y Shinji se puso a revizar sus tareas del colegio antes de irse a dormir. Todavía recordaba, extrañado, ese inusual sueño, y la mirada de Rei que parecía corresponderle por lo que había vivido. No lo entendía pero prefirió no pensarlo. A fin de cuentas, el día había sido arduo.


	3. Segunda Instancia

Segunda Instancia

El calabozo resultó ser un laberinto, y el camino interminable. Todos, los tres, habían intentado averiguar qué había sucedido y qué hacer, pero siempre terminaban intentando buscar la salida. No había otra cosa.

"¿Qué puede haber sucedido?" preguntó Asuka mientras tanteaba la pared de su izquierda con la mano, confirmando que seguía ese camino. La iluminación era muy pobre, y las antorchas estaban muy arriba.

"No lo sé..." casi susurró Shinji, logrando un tono lastimero. Aquello irritó bastante a Asuka, pero se lo guardó para sí misma, por el momento. Rei, como no era de extrañar, no se inmutaba. Seguía a los otros dos, aunque con bastante determinación en su rostro.

"¿Creen que nos hayan raptado?" llegó a preguntar Shinji luego de un momento de silencio. Asuka, algo pensativa, se volvió y lo miró al rostro. Tan sólo había confusión en él.

"Yo qué sé, baka." se quejó ella, volviendo el rostro rápidamente para adelante. No soportaba tal lastimería en ese chico. Realmente era patético.

"¡Alto!" escuchó un grito, más como una advertencia, y se dio la vuelta para ver qué sucedía. Ella y Shinji pudieron observar a Rei, como congelada en su sitio, con una mirada petrificada en su rostro. Antes de que pudieran reaccionar el piso debajo de ella se abrió y empezó a caer, emitiendo un grito que se confundió con Shinji al exclamar su nombre.

-----

Nuevamente lo mismo. Nuevamente el mismo suceso totalmente inusual, nunca antes sentido ni vivido ni experimentado. El fresco viento no la ayudaba para secar el sudor frío de su cuerpo, pero ver a los peces volando la ayudaban a reflexionar. Eran bastante relajantes, de color azul como su cabello, y el plateado arco gigante en el cual estaba sentada era cómodo. Abajo la Luna giraba alrededor del mundo, acompañada de las estrellas. Faltaban algunas horas para que salga el Sol, todavía, y los ángeles no vendrían aún. Podía escuchar su canto a la distancia. Era precioso, y era una lástima que estos fueran mortales. Decidió ir a visitar a alguien, aunque era entrada la noche, pues no quería estar sola. No quería estar sola. No quería estar sola... ¿No quería estar sola...?

No demoró mucho en llegar a la Luna, la cual estaba poblada de cráteres y restos de edificios derruidos por los ataques de los ángeles. El paisaje era bastante agradable, sin embargo, y la Tierra, abajo, se veía hermosa. Avanzó por entre los muchos lugares que habían y se encontró con un chico de pelo oscuro, mirada amistosa y una sonrisa sincera.

"Hola Rei."

-----

Escuchando fuertes sonidos Shinji despertó, con un sobresalto. Asuka le estaba gritando desde el otro lado de la puerta, quejándose de que llegarían tarde y de que preparara el desayuno y la comida para el colegio. No de nuevo... Lo mismo todos los días.

Se levantó y fue a bañarse, como hacía siempre, y se puso a preparar el alimento. Durante el baño no pudo dejar de pensar en Rei, en su sueño y en esa extraña mirada que le dio el día anterior, como si le correspondiera tal visión. Sin embargo no pudo aclarar sus pensamientos ni tomar su tiempo, pues Asuka no paraba de gritarle y apurarlo. Baka por aquí y Baka por acá. Cuánto le molestaba eso... Por lo menos la costumbre ayudaba, al igual que tener una puerta entre ella y él.

El tiempo pasó muy rápido y Misato, que por suerte no estaba ocupada entonces, los acercó al colegio. Por suerte porque llegaron rápido pero no tanto por suerte porque, como se entiende, Misato conducía. Ambos agradecieron llegar a tiempo, al igual que agradecieron haber llegado enteros.

"¡Apúrate, baka!" le recriminó Asuka a Shinji, más de una vez. El, por su parte, tenía su mente en otro lado.


	4. Tercera Instancia

Tercera Instancia

Rei pendía de los pocos dedos con los que Shinji le había llegado a sujetar un extendido y dolido brazo, amenazando perder el agarre y dejarla caer al olvido. Asuka, apoyándose en el borde del hoyo, intentaba alcanzar su mano. El corazón le bombeaba a mil por hora, la adrenalina la tenía totalmente agudizada y sus extremidades se sentían débiles por el miedo. Shinji estaba empezando a resbalar también, amenazando irse con Rei al abismo. Pudo ver, entonces, el rostro de ella, con sus ojos rojos mostrándose desesperados y aterrorizados. Parecía estar a punto de llorar. No lo pensó dos veces. Alcanzó, con un despliegue de energía y determinación, el otro brazo de la chica y, con ayuda de Shinji, la levantaron y sacaron del agujero. Respiraba profundamente. Demoró un poco en darse cuenta pero sintió, con dolor, a Shinji darle un fuerte abrazo a Rei, y ella corresponderlo, aunque tímidamente. Bajó la vista, apenada, aunque sin saber por qué.

-----

Ya había llegado el día y los ángeles rondaban la Tierra, llevando consigo su hermoso canto. El refugio era bueno, y la compañía también. No le importaba tener que pasar todo un día ahí.

"¿Y cómo sigues, Rei?" le preguntó su anfitrión, con cierta felicidad en su expresión.

"Bien." le respondió ella, sin mayor interés. Se sentía cómoda en la presencia de aquel chico, tan agradable y bueno con ella, pero no sabía cómo comportarse, cómo actuar, cómo expresarse con él. Por más tiempo que pasaron juntos siempre aprendía algo, de ella misma, de él y de todas las personas. Pero todavía no sabía cómo hacer...

El tiempo pasó más rápido de lo que pudieron darse cuenta, hablando de temas desde lo más sencillos hasta lo más complejos. En un punto, incluso, Rei llegó a comentar la razón de su visita.

"Algo extraño me pasó mientras dormía... Algo que nunca me había pasado."

"¿Qué cosa, Rei?" le preguntó él, entre interesado y preocupado.

"Creo que he soñado." le respondió ella, luego de un corto momento.

-----

Esta vez, por suerte, Shinji no se quedó dormido en clase. Asuka le había dejado en claro que no quería que eso pasara de nuevo, y que las consecuencias las dejaba a su imaginación. Por lo menos no tuvo que pensar en ellas, pues igual no quería que sucedieran. Sin embargo esa no fue la única razón de que no se quedara dormido. La clase estaba interesante, para variar, y nuevamente pudo sentir esa conexión, en la mirada, con Rei. Había algo en ella, en esos profundos y hermosos ojos rojos. Se sentía cautivado y, a la vez, intrigado por ellos. Esa sensación lo mantuvo en velo por horas, y por ende no pudo quedarse dormido así quisiera.

---

La hora del almuerzo había llegado, y con esta más recriminaciones por parte de Asuka. La comida que había preparado no fue abundante, por su falta de tiempo en la mañana, y ella no dejaba de encontrar nuevas formas de recordárselo. Ambos comieron poco, como es de suponer, y se separaron casi todo el día. Las rabietas de Asuka eran algo que Shinji ya había aprendido, por lo menos en parte, a tratar: simple evasión.

"¡Pero ¿cómo puedes dejar que te trate así?!" le recriminaba Touji, enfadado de ver a su amigo en tal estado. Nunca se había sentido muy cómodo con Asuka, y esta era una de muchas de las razones. Kensuke, al lado de ellos, simplemente miraba a su amigo, esperando a ver qué sucedía. Shinji, sin embargo, no respondía. Al final se quedaron los tres en silencio, mirando en dirección al patio del colegio. El tiempo pasó y cada uno divagó en sus propios pensamientos. Shinji, sin embargo, no compartía aquello. Se encontraba mirando, cautivado, a unos hermosos ojos rojos que lo miraban desde el otro lado del patio, con gran atención.


	5. Salón

Salón

Siguieron caminando, ya recuperados de la inyección adrenalínica que sólo viene de situaciones de vida o muerte, y continuaron buscando el camino. Sin embargo Asuka no podía dejar esa impresión que tuvo al ver a Shinji y Rei tan juntos, tan conectados. Claro, ella estuvo a punto de morirse... y ellos en verdad eran bastante íntimos... pero... ¿y eso?

Se sintió afectada, herida, pero sin saber por qué. Tan sólo seguía avanzando. Avanzando, avanzando, avanzando.

¡Khak!

Un fuerte sonido mecánico, una porción del piso que se hundió, una sensación repentina de frío y el calor de la sangre en su mano, escurriéndosele; se percató de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Enfrente suyo, como salida de la nada, una lanza le había atravezado el pecho, dejándola colgando ante su muerte; sus piernas sin responder, los gritos de sus dos amigos, ya bastante lejanos, y la impresión de Shinji con Rei, perdiéndolo por siempre.

---

Apoyando su cabeza suavemente en las piernas de él, compartiendo un agradable momento, Rei descansaba su mente. Le veía el amable rostro, mirándola directamente mientras le acariciaba las mejillas. No se acordaba cómo habían terminado así, pero lo disfrutaba. Sin embargo, justo entonces, algo se pudo ver en el rostro de él. Algo muy profundo que acababa de salir a luz.

"¿Qué sucede?" le preguntó Rei, notando el ligero cambio en su acompañante.

El, como avergonzado, desvió la vista. Se quedó en silencio por un momento, como buscando las palabras para decir lo que sentía.

"Es que extraño a Asuka."

---

Nadie pudo verlo venir. Salió de la nada, tan rápido como un rayo. Esa fue la última vez que vio esos hermosos ojos rojos. Al final tan sólo quedó ella, como gran consuelo sin valor ante sus ojos. Pero claro, ya no tenía ojos. Tan sólo sus gritos, quejas, apuros y reclamos quedaban en su mente.


	6. I Aviso I

Buenas, aquí el Cataplasmator.

Debido a la naturaleza bastante inusual de este cuento, y porque varios de ustedes, oh lectores, se sientan insatisfechos es que voy a colgar uno o más cuentos cortos que sirvan de continuación para Fantasía. Dichas continuaciones no serían necesarias para completar el cuento, y serían buenas en sí mismas, pero las pondré, eventualmente, para aquellos de ustedes que se sientan insatisfechos con mi cuento.

Gracias y hasta pronto, humanos.


End file.
